Dangerous Encounters
by lauren0126
Summary: What would happen if when in Eclipse Bella ran into Riley when he was in her house? What if Edward wasn't there in time to save her?


**Okay this is just a story that popped into my head and I wanted to write it before I forgot about it. Review if you want, I know it's kind of stupid. But oh well. Sorry if Bella's a little OOC.**

**Oh and I promise there will be a new chapter to "Impossible Dreams" in a couple of days.**

**P.S did anyone go to an Eclipse DVD midnight release? I did and it was so much fun. If you did I would love to hear about it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight but now I own the Eclipse DVD ha-ha**

I ran back into the house after going to visit Jacob and of course saw Charlie on the couch, no doubt watching a game on TV. He sat up and ruffled his hair when he heard me come in.

"Hey Bells how things with Jac…" but he didn't finish, obvious to the expression in my face. I must have been glaring.

Just before I was going to comment the phone rang and Charlie hurriedly sprinted over to answer it. I huffed and went to sit on the couch glancing at the clock. Hopefully Edward would get here soon. I looked at the TV and watched as a breaking news story interrupted the game. The news reporter came on and oh no it looked like he was reporting from Seattle. I leaned towards the TV while turning up the volume.

"_New slaying terrorizes Seattle. No new leads on the situation but three bodies were found at the scene. All of which were drained of blood. Police are still looking into the situation and we will keep you updated as news comes in. This is George Collins reporting from Seattle"_

I gasped three more killings. This was getting worse and worse and I was starting to get scared. What if they came here? Charlie poked his head through the door holding the phone in his hand.

"It's Jacob" he told me

"I don't want to talk to him"

"Bella come on him sounds really upset"

"Good" I muttered not sure if he could hear me "Just tell him I'll call him later"

I looked at the clock and saw that only two minutes have past. I sighed and lifted myself off the couch. Maybe I should start the laundry. I walked up the stairs and went into the laundry room to switch out the clothes when I heard it. There was a loud crash from my room like something had fallen. Edward! I thought immediately. I made my way into my room and opened the door but stopped at what I saw. It wasn't Edward in my room but I could tell it was a vampire. He had short brown hair and his eyes were a bloody red. He turned towards me and growled. I was frozen and I did the only thing I knew to do which was to run. I ran into the living room and straight to Charlie. I grabbed onto his arm and tried to drag him off the couch.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked annoyed

"Dad we have to get out the house there's someone in here"

And there he was standing in front of us with a murderous look on his face.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Charlie yelled at him reaching for his gun that was on the floor.

"Hello Bella" was all he said

How come all vampires seemed to know me. His voice came out deep and raspy, it scared me. He took a step forward while Charlie and I took a step back.

"Why do you know my daughter" Charlie asked him

He just smiled and took a step closer to me. Charlie reacted quickly and shot and him twice. Of course the bullets just bounce right off him and Charlie stood there dumbfounded.

"Stupid move" the vampire muttered

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Riley and I've come to find you as a favor to Victoria" he said staring at me.

"Wait Riley Biers from Forks who went missing over a year ago? You're the case that I'm working on right now. Your parents have been going crazy they'll be so happy that you're back" Charlie went on

"What do you want with me" I whispered to him

"I want you dead" he hissed

"Like hell you do" Charlie sneered at him taking a step closer

"Edward!' I yelled as loud as I could, hoping he was close enough that he could hear me "Dad stop" I continued

Riley grabbed Charlie around the neck and easily through him against the wall, knocking me down with him. The picture above our heads fell and glass scattered all over the place. It felt the pieces of glass cut my face and arms but I ignored it.

"Dad" I called moving closer to him.

He was still conscious and it looked like he was bleeding from the head but I couldn't tell. Riley smiled at me and continued to walk closer.

"No one to save you now is there?" he growled.

"Bella get yourself out" my dad tried to say to me

He walked over to me and grabbed my arm lifting me up from the floor. I cried out in pain at his grip but it just tightened. He threw me across the room and fell to the floor my arm breaking my fall.

"Victoria will be pleased" he laughed

He came to hover over me and was bout to lick the blood that was now dripping from my face but suddenly he was thrown off me. I looked up and saw my angel hovering over me. I saw Riley out of corner of my eye run off towards the woods and heard Edward growl loudly.

"Edward" I cried

He turned towards me and gasped. I was so scared and I just wanted him to tell me that it would be okay and that I was okay.

"Bella I'm so sorry" he whispered

"Edward my head hurts" I cried

He ripped off his jacket and folded it into a pillow before gently lifting my head and sliding it under.

"Better?" he asked

"Yes" I sniffed "Edward that was Riley Biers the one who went missing. He said he works with Victoria. Edward he was going to kill me?"

"Hey Shh, I'm here now and no one is going to touch you. Does anything else hurt?"

"My arm, I fell on it" I cried even more "Edward Charlie"

His head whipped towards Charlie and he pulled out his phone. He stated talking so fast and I could barely understand him. I looked towards my dad and saw that he had passed out. I tried to crawl over to him but Edward hand stopped me.

"Don't move around" he said "Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are on there way. Now let me see your arm" he demanded

He lifted my arms gently and I winced slightly when he touched it. It was already swollen and turning black and blue.

"I think you broke it" he said sadly.

He moved me carefully until my arm was resting against my chest while Edward kept his cool hand on it, soothing some if the pain. I heard the others enter the house and they gasped.

"Carlisle, Charlie" Edward told him gesturing to where he was laying on the floor still.

Emmett and Jasper walked over towards us and crouched down.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to call Alice and see if she saw anything" he said kissing my forehead and walking away.

"Emmett, move her to the couch, carefully" Carlisle warned still working over  
Charlie.

He nodded and gently slid me into his arms and onto the couch. I winced slightly when he set me down.

"Sorry Bella" he hissed moving my arms back to its original position

"Its okay" I said trying to blow it off. But the truth was I was in a lot of pain.

"Carlisle is he okay?" I asked him

"I think he'll be okay but we should probably get him to the hospital" he sighed

I nodded slightly and watched as Edward made his way back into the room and over to me. He leant down next to me and stroked my cheek carefully.

"How's you arm?" he asked

"It hurts" I whimpered

"Edward I think it would be better to bring them to the hospital it'll be safer" Carlisle stated

"I agree, how's Charlie doing?" he asked

"I think he just has a concussion and a couple of scrapes" he answered

Edward nodded and moved to grab my jacket. He helped me sit up and put it on and I flinched when he moved it over my broken arm.

"Sorry" he muttered picking me up and carrying me out the car.

Carlisle came out carrying Charlie and it looked weird to see Carlisle carrying him, but I pushed that thought aside. Once we were all situated in the car we were off. I looked around for Emmett and Jasper but saw they were no where in sight.

"Where did Emmett and Jasper go?" I asked

"They're sweeping the woods. I called Alice and she didn't see anything but she's keeping an eye out. I can't believe I let this happen to you" he said pulling me closer

"Edward I'm okay" I said reaching up to stroke his cheek with my good arm

"Thank god you are" he whispered resting his cheek on the top of my head

We arrived at the hospital and Edward pulled me out and into his arms, Carlisle doing the same with Charlie. Carlisle ran ahead of us and they quickly ushered them into the emergency room. A nurse came out with one of those stupid hospital beds and Edward set me down on it.

"Were going to take her down to x-ray" she told him

She started wheeling me away from him and I flipped out.

"Edward!" I cried reaching out towards him "Please stay with me"

He looked towards the nurse and she nodded. Edward came over and grasped my hand in his. He helped me lie down as they wheeled me in to the room. Edward had to wait outside but when I was done we were in a hospital room. He was right, my arm was broken and Carlisle was going to put my cast on when he was done with Charlie. I started crying just thinking about him. He must have been terrified and confused as to what was going on. Why was everything I do hurting someone?

"Bella what's wrong?"

"This is my entire fault" I cried

"No it isn't and don't you ever think that" he said seriously

I was about to protest but Carlisle came in.

"Is he okay?" I asked him

"He'll be fine; it was just like I said it was. They want to keep him over night just to be sure and I want to do the same with you. Edward told me that your head hurt so I want to make sure you don't have a concussion." He said

I just nodded and he walked over with a bunch of scary looking materials. I cringed as he came closer.

"I promise you that I'll be as quick and painless as possible" he told me

I leant back into Edward as Carlisle laid my arm straight out and I cried out in pain. Once my arm was in place he started to fit the cast around it.

"What happens when Charlie wakes up?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"Well he obviously knows that something is up. Because riley started talking about Victoria and what was going on. So he knows that something is wrong and then you happen to show up and…"

"Bella we'll figure it out calm down" Carlisle warned "Okay you're all set. I'll leave you some pain killers and I'll cheek on you in the morning. Shout if you need anything" he told me.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her" Edward smiled at me

Carlisle nodded and left the room. Edward went to shut off the lights before climbing into bed with me. He passed me a pill and some water and I easily took them.

"Okay it's time for you to get some rest" he warned

I went to close my eyes but his phone ringing caused me to jump. He pulled it out quickly and answered it.

"Anything?" he asked "alright just keep me posted"

I looked towards him questionably and he laughed.

"They followed his scent towards Canada but then they lost it. I hate to say this but I don't know what to do next" he admitted

"Edward its okay we'll find him"

"No one hurts you and gets away with it" he growled and I put a calming hand on his chest.

"Edward I'm okay and you're here and I just want to go to bed" I yawned

"You're right, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be stressed out you should be resting" he kissed my cheek

I scooted myself closer to him while he wrapped himself and the blanket around me. I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight my Bella, I love you"

"Love you too" I mumbled

I woke up the next morning and stretched. Edward was still lying next to me but his eyes were closed.

"Edward?" I asked shaking him

He opened his eyes and smiled at me

"Why were your eyes closed?" I asked

"I was just resting them. How'd you sleep" he asked kissing me in the lips

"Fine and I feel a lot better" I smiled

"Good"

Carlisle walked in and gave us a smile going over and checking my stats on my charts.

"Good morning guys"

"Morning" Edward and I said at the same time

"Charlie is awake if you want to go see him. He's been asking were you were" Carlisle said

I nodded and went to get off the bed but Edward stopped me looking towards Carlisle.

"She can walk just be careful" he smiled

I continued to get up and when I was Edward wound his arms around my waist and helped me walk out and towards Charlie's room. He was sat upright and watching a game on the TV.

"Dad" I called out

His head turned towards the door and he let out a sigh of relief

"Bells thank god you're okay what happened to you?"

"Dad relax I'm fine. After you got hurt Edward came and got rid of him. Then he and Carlisle took us to the hospital" I explained

"You must have been so scared by yourself" he worried touching my cheek

"I was fine Edward stayed with me the whole time and all last night. Believe me I was well taken care of" I smiled in Edward's direction

"Well thank you, Edward, for taking care of her and staying with her"

"There was nothing else I would rather do" he smiled back at me

Charlie looked towards me until his eyes narrowed on my casted arm and bandages on my face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bells how did he even know you and how did he get into the house..."

"Dad don't worry about it, he was just someone I knew from a while back but I don't think he'll bother us anytime soon"

But I knew that was a lie. He could pop up anytime and anywhere and that scared me. But with Edward here I felt safer. Charlie just shook his head and let it go.

"Dad, Carlisle said that we can leave today if you want to" I mentioned changing the subject.

"Sounds good I'll see you a little later and then we can go home" he said

I nodded and moved to give him a gentle hug.

"Edward keep an eye on her. I'll feel better knowing that you're with her"

Wow Charlie had actually gotten over his Edward issues. This was great! Though I wish it was over better circumstances.

"I won't let her out of my sight" he promised helping me stand up.

Charlie nodded and watched as we left the room. Once we were back in my room Carlisle and Edward helped change the bandages on my face and arms then signed the discharge papers. Edward helped me get changed while Carlisle went to go help Charlie.

"Don't worry I'm going to be checking up on you guys a lot and I don't think Charlie will mind me spending the night" he winked

"Edward we'll be fine" I whined

"Bella you and Charlie are hurt and riley and Victoria re still on the loose. I'm staying at your house"

"Fine" I sighed giving in. He would win one way or the other.

Once we made it out to the car we drove back to our house. Edward and I helped Charlie get to bed and then we snuggled up on my couch while popping in a movie. He was right Charlie didn't mind Edward staying and even said he felt better that someone else was here watching me because he wasn't much help. He wrapped the blanket around me and I snuggled into his chest. Edward was playing with my hair and looked down at my cast.

"Can I sign your cast?" he asked suddenly

"What?" I asked confused

"Well when we go back to school in a couple days' people will want to sign you cast" he explained

"Okay" I said still confused

He just laughed and grabbed a pen from the coffee table. He clicked it and wrote on my cast.

"I love you my Bella, get better soon. –Edward" he wrote in his best writing

"There now I'm the first" he smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you" I smiled against his lips

"I love you too so much" he said kissing me again

Let's just say we didn't watch the rest of the movie.

**So I know this was kind of stupid but oh well. So review if you liked it and check back for updates.**

**LaurenXOXO**


End file.
